


Take Me By The Hand

by goldblumers



Series: The Awakening Of Adam Maitland + Beetlejuice [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom, Broadway - Fandom
Genre: Advice, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Polyamours Relationship, Smut, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, maybe a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumers/pseuds/goldblumers
Summary: Barbara Maitland didn’t think she was very naive and innocent. But the ghost with the most might just prove her wrong.Barbara Maitland / Beetlejuice / Adam Maitland





	1. Assisting Mrs.Maitland

**Author's Note:**

> Delia deetz warning, that’s it lol  
> Enjoy!

‘Okay, Okay, don’t think too hard about this, Adam just fell asleep on his couch, that’s it.’

Barbara Maitland was nearly tearing her brain apart in anxiety, coming up with any possible reason for why Adam had been gone for so long. She could only think of her husband sleeping with that other man, and it made her little heart want to explode. She let out another groan as she leaned on the kitchen counter, grabbing Delia’s attention away from the cupboard. 

“Okay, Barbara, what’s going on? I can help because I am a cert-“ “-ified life coach, I know, Delia” She says, crossing her arms and sighing. “Then please, tell me what’s happening, so I can maybe help...?” She trails off, the two were on good terms, but they’ve only spoken maybe ten times total in the past year. Barbara hesitates for a moment and stands up tall “Beetlejuice came to ya the other day with a little plan...” she told Delia the whole of it, it all just spilled out. 

She felt a heaviness lift off of her chest. She talked about seeing them kissing and dancing, about how Beetlejuice wanted to go on dates with both of them. Talked about how she believed he just wanted Adam and how she felt like collateral. Delia shakes her head with a chuckle, placing a hand on her shoulder “Listen, three people in a relationship is not unheard of, but if you want to keep your husband, then you should tell them that” Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and nodding, half understanding but getting enough. “I’ve seen the way Adam looks at you, and it’s adorable to see, but now that you’re dead, don’t you feel like you need more?” They both hear a quiet humming and Adam enters the kitchen, dressed in different clothing. 

Barbara’s eyes shoot up as she watches him and her mouth gapes open. “Hi, honey” he kisses her on the cheek with a smile and Delia crosses her arms as Adam crosses and goes to look out the window. “Beetlejuice wanted me to tell you to put on the dress that’s in the attic” her eyes close gently and she turns on her heel, going up the stairs and glancing at the clock. Eleven fifteen in the morning. It was early, to early to go on the date, so she went and helped out for around for about six hours, time going by like six minutes. She goes upstairs to see the dress, and she couldn’t believe the beautiful article she has to wear.

She looked at the dress up and down shortly. It was floating in the air and short. It basically went right past her knees and had a sweetheart neckline with long sleeves. The dress was black above the waist and was an off white on the bottom, a diagonal line splitting the colors, starting at her left hip and the line dipping lower to her other hip. She smiled at the bold choice he had made. Once she saw herself in the mirror she was done for. She assumed the mirror was used for the purpose of seeing the dead and admired herself for a moment, which she didn’t really ever do.

“Did I make a good choice?” She whips around and makes eye contact with Beetlejuice. She looks down at her feet and chuckles “Yeah, well, I like it is what I mean.” He takes a cautious step towards her and she dies the same, moving her hair over her shoulder. He smiles wickedly and holds his arm out. “I know it’s barely seven, but would you wanna go now... maybe?” He asks and she gives a short nod, repracticing her speech in her head that she had in store for him.


	2. New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beej has offically gone soft in order to win over the Maitland couple, and Barbara is getting buttered up like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half asleep when I made this one lmao, but warnings for smut in this chapter. Seriously.

Beetlejuice had a sliver of an idea of how to woo Barbara Maitland. He found a Netherworld Museum that looked interesting, not really his thing but he decided to give it a try. As soon as he saw her in that dress he was in shock. It fit right in every way and he nearly started drooling over the feeling it gave him.

“What kind of museum is this?” Barbara asked him and he simply held his arm out for her to take. She takes it and Beetlejuice snaps his fingers, making them appear in front of a huge, dark, five story Victorian building. Barbara chuckles nervously and he sighs.

“It’s a museum for the famously dead, maybe we’ll run into somebody from one of my orgies, they’re usually- no nevermind” her eyebrows shoot up as they move forward “Are you trying to be disgusting?” She asks and he nods with a small smile. “Mr. Beetlejuice, I need to say something to you” He tuts his fingers at her slightly “Please, call me Lawerence” she tries not to smile and stay serious. It’s a nice name, and it sounds normal, actually. 

“Okay, Lawrence,” she takes in a short breath and stands up tall, arms at her sides. “Are you in love with Adam” she says, quickly and clearly, Lawerence raises his eyebrows “Yes” he says, not giving her any bullshit as his eyes sparkle. “But, the way you make me feel is something different" he says, squeezing his crotch slightly. She rolls her eyes “That’s not true, you can’t love more than one person” he laughs at this as they move on to more artifacts. He couldn’t believe how tight and small Barbara’s mind was, and he could bet that wasn’t the only thing tight and small about her.

He shook his head slightly and patted her shoulder. “Babs, if your heart is big enough, you can make room for as much love as you want” and that does it for her. She doesn’t know how or why, but all of a sudden she doesn’t feel like yelling at him about stealing her husband, because she somehow knows that won’t happen. The way he says it makes her unable to form words, but she just smiles and looks at her feet. He puts his hand all the way onto her shoulder and shakes her a little “Do you wanna keep talking about Adam, or should we get back to this night I planned?” She looks back up at him and raises her eyebrows “You planned for this?” He shrugs “Just a little bit, it’s not like I’m improvising” he says jokingly and she walks past him slightly, a weird look filling her eyes “What’s next, then?” 

“We can go back to my place..?” He trails off and she nods, taking his hand. She moves a little bit closer to him “Can I just ask one more thing, before anything happens?” He hums and her hand is strangely warm in his, it makes his head fill with a love like dizziness. “Did you and Adam.. you know? Like-“ she gestures her free hand in the air weirdly and he squeezes the hand holding his “Have sex?” She lowers her hand and let’s out a quiet word of approval. He drops his smile “We did” her eyes widen a little and she breaks eye contact again. “Babs, Im-“ “Can we?” She says quickly and his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape that changes to a smile “If you want to, babe” he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. “I don’t know what it is.. but something about you being cleaner is doing something to me, and it’s.. weird.”

She puts her hands on his shoulders and gives him a strange look with a smile. He leans forward a little and presses a gentle kiss on her trembling mouth, just testing the waters. She shuts her eyes for a moment and looks up at him, pupils switching from small to big just a little. “Let’s get out of here” he says and she presses her forehead against his with a small laugh before they’re transported to a bedroom, his bedroom. They don’t move, both of their eyes closed and just enjoying the nervousness of the situation. She puts her hands on his face and kisses him again. It only takes a second before she kisses him a little harder. He pulls her a little bit closer and trails his hands to the middle of her back, he’s being pushed backwards just a little and his back touches the wall, warm hands on his shoulders that are pushing his jacket off slowly and hands running down his arms.

The kissing is different for both of them. Adam was always patient and usually slow, taking in every feeling and emotion. They don’t laugh when they’re kissing, it feels to real for that. A tear hits Lawerences lips and the salty taste is felt on his tongue. The Maitlands and crying seem to be two things that fit together well. He stops kissing her and looks at her, thumb swiping over her cheek with a gentle smile. No words are spoken, just an exchanged look that says all it needs to. A look that says everything about this is okay. Lawerence pushes Barbara towards the bed and lays her down. Their lips meet again, somewhat fast but also full of a lustful greed. His hand moves down her side and onto her thigh. He pulls a pillow from the end of the bed and lifts her back, putting it under her so she can sit up.

She wants to keep kissing him, but he breaks away a little, hand reaching under the soft fabric of the dress. She lets out a gasp and actually turns pink, shocking him enough. “Why are you blushing, huh?” She looks at him and he sets his thumb on top of her sweet spot, going in a small circle over her panties. He rests on his other arm, elbow out, he looks relaxed as her looks at her. “Beetlejuice, just- ah” she sighs and he smoothly moves his hand onto the warm skin underneath and gives her a coy smile, eyes showing innocence and a kind of love. The kind of looks Adam gives her when she laughs or dances. He kisses her on the lips again, taking her gasp into his mouth as he slowly slips his finger into her entrance, thumb still moving. “You’re a beautiful woman, Barbara, and I just wanted to show you what I mean when I say I wanna try this out” he says quietly as her face gets stuffed into his shoulder.

“I want you to look at me, okay, the whole time” she does this as his hand pushes her underwear down. He kisses the inside of her thigh “Keep your eyes on me” she nods and he attaches his mouth to her clit, tongue swirling and sucking as his eyes lock onto her intensely, his pupils blown. She puts a hand in his dark hair and lets out a moan, fingers running through the short locks. She can feel his smile as she tugs it a little bit, and she gives in in return. Two fingers find their way into her and he releases his mouth, enjoying the small sounds he’s getting from her. “You’re so hot, I could do this to you for days, and I might” She lets out an airy laugh at this and he grins wider “You like that?” She nods and he removes his hand from her, sliding his pants down to his knees. He picks up her leg and puts it over his shoulder, hands moving to slide off her heels. He slides into her gently, enjoying every second of it. 

“That’s so good” he grunts out and she moans again, a little bit louder and higher than before. “I’m about to fuck you like you’ve never experienced before, yeah” he breathes out, pushing in and out at a medium pace, not rushing it in any way. And she can tell he’s enjoying it too much.

She gets caught up in the moment, letting the pleasure take over her body. He gets caught up too, and it has to be twenty minutes before he’s spent and she hits her third orgasm of the night. He drops down next to her and pulls her into him, arms wanting to keep her there forever. “I hope you get that you’re not just a warm body, Babs” she nods into his chest and a blanket is brought over their bodies, clothes scattered on the floor around the bed. She lets her eyes close and before she knew it she was out like a light.

Beetlejuice looks down at her sleeping figure and a tiny smile reaches his lips. He runs his fingers over the soft skin of her shoulder and kisses her forehead. He realizes that he’s acting like the innocent little demon boy he was when he was younger and sighs. He lays all the way back and enjoys the feeling of Barbara in his arms. “You’re going soft, BJ” he whispers to himself before closing his eyes and following her into slumber.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked these three stories! I trust that there’s more to come in 2019, it’s gonna be a little while before I post this kinda stuff again. Once the beetlejuice musical soundtrack comes out I’ll be back on this horse. Enjoy!

Barbara was the first to wake up the next morning. A green brightness, that wasn’t unlike the sun, was shining through the dark windows. Arms were wrapped around her, so tight that they were practically snake-like. She immediately felt nervous and she pictures Adam sitting in the attic, waiting by the mirror for her, ghostly body full of sleepiness. She hides her face into his shoulder and tries to push the sleep out of her. She feels him shift a little and let’s out a deep breath, looking up at his sleeping face. She brings her hand up, touching his cheek gently and rubbing her thumb over the skin. 

She felt like something had possessed her the night before. A blush comes to her cheeks as she remembers how good it had felt. She remembers her eyes rolling all the way around in her skull. It was completely insane that she was okay with the whole situation. She knew it’d be odd to have a husband and a boyfriend, but she was willing to try it to make them both happy. Lawerences eyes open just a tiny bit, enough to see her staring at him with what can only be described as heart eyes. He smiles a little bit at her slightly disheveled hair and squeezes her waist gently. “Hey there, you’re gonna gimme a boner if ya keep staring at me like that” he says quietly, cutting through the comfortable silence. Barbara laughs lightly and looks at her hands that are laying on his chest “Do you have to mess up every moment?” She asks sarcastically and he smiles, shaking his head gently.

He ignores the previous question and presses a soft, long kiss to her lips. “Y’know, last night, when you were bouncing on me,” he starts off, quite obnoxiously, and she hides her face again with a tiny smile “I feel like you were enjoying yourself a little more than I thought you would” He asks. He has a sparkle in his eye and squeezes her again. She hums into his chest with a slight giggle. She turns her head so the side of her face is on his chest “I think I did enjoy myself too much” she says, still smiling.

After a little while of laying together and exchanging short and long kisses every now and then, Barbara decides to go home and talk to Adam. “Stay for a little while longer, pleeeeease, your boobs are so soft!” He begs her as she gets out of the bed and the netherworld sun hits her bare skin. She reaches for her underwear and begins to reattach her bra and panties to her body. She turns to him in thought, trying to remember where the dress was throw. She drops her arms and then runs a hand through her messy dirty blonde locks. He looks her up and down ever-so obviously as she looks around. The dress is nowhere to be found and her eyebrows raise. He moves to his knees on the bed, inching towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He plants his face right between her breasts with a groan. She puts her hand in his hair and rubs his scalp.

“Do you have anything I can wear, jeans or something?” He looks up at her, chin still rested on her chest, and snaps his fingers and a pile appears on the table next to his bed. She lets him go and looks through, noticing they’re her actual clothes. She picks out her bell bottomed jeans and a long sleeved sweater, a medium green with some dark green on cuffs of the sleeves. She grabs socks out of the pile and slips them on with a small smile. Lawerence just so happens to stare at her the entire time she’s getting dressed, every inch of bare skin being covered by pesky fabric. He moves next to her when she sits on the edge of the bed, hand touching her thigh.

He rubs his hand back and forth over the denim and squeezes a little bit. “Should I come too?” He asks quietly and she leans closer to him, hand going over his with a weird feeling filling her chest for the hundredth time with him around. She holds his hand and intertwines their fingers slowly, feeling every inch of the skin on his hand. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d be happy to see you” she leans her head on his shoulder and hears him let out a deep breath. He puts his arms around her, releasing her hand. “I think you and Adam may be teaching me a few things from now on” Barbara smiles at this, kissing the top of his head lovingly as he stays in the position for a few moments.

They both stand up after a bit and go through the portal mirror soon after, arriving to see Adam shoot up from his sitting position and look at their intertwined hands with a small smile gracing his lovely features. His eyebrows raise and he takes off his glasses nervously to rub his eyes. He looks back up at them, slightly blurry to him. Barbara walks away from both of them towards the door, pausing and looking back when Adam speaks. The stutter is an accident as he looks over at Barbara and then Beetlejuice.

“I’m not great with words, but this is a real doozy, i-in a g-good way, though” 

Their little chuckles fill the room and the attic door shuts, but not before a shy smile is pointed at the two men in the room.


End file.
